Eu Não Sou Inútil
by mea.culpa.s
Summary: Minutos a fio ali esperando e nada da porta se abrir. Aquilo era muito mal educado, claro, mas eu precisava muito falar com ele... Provavelmente estava dormindo – mais um motivo para que eu entrasse e o acordasse: já era tarde! Foi o que fiz.


**N/A:**

Terceira vez que eu tento publicar. :/ Espero que agora dê certo.

Então, só uma brincadeira que me ocorreu escrevendo a outra fanfic. UAHAUHAUAHAUHAUA

A música usada foi "Heart Skipped A Beat" por The XX.

Gostei do resultado. *u*

* * *

— Naruto, você tem que saber...

_Tem_?

— Naruto-kun, eu...

Naruto... _Kun_?

— Argh!

Passei as mãos de forma exasperada pelo rosto. Como pode ser algo tão difícil assim? Dizer algo pra alguém com quem você conviveu toda sua vida, quero dizer... Não devia. Ser difícil, digo. Deveria ser a coisa mais fácil do mundo; especialmente quando é a melhor coisa que você sentiu. Ou assim acha.

Para falar a verdade, me sentia meio que muito infantil por estar ensaiando aquilo na frente de um espelho. Eu não tinha tantas dúvidas assim sobre a reação dele, afinal de contas... Mas caía em contradição porque só de pensar em _receber alguma reação_ meu coração já ia à boca.

* * *

_Please don't say we're done_

_When I'm not finished_

_I could give so much more_

_Make you feel, like never before_

_Welcome, they said welcome to the floor_

* * *

É. Era isso. Eu iria, falaria, e ponto. Não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo/falando ou como estava me sentindo, mas era melhor do que esperar a vida inteira por alguém que sequer se lembrava da minha existência. Eu acho... Será que não lembrava mesmo? Talvez se eu...

Lembrei a mim mesma daquelas quatro letrinhas: f, o, c, o.

Balancei a cabeça de leve, me livrando desses pensamentos, e bati à porta de Naruto. Tendo feito isso, recuei um passo com os braços cruzados às costas. Meus dedos se entrelaçavam ali o que ( como você deve imaginar) não escondia minha ansiedade. Tecnicamente.

Que demora!

— Baka! — bati de novo, dessa vez com mais força.

* * *

_And I was struggling to get in_

_Left waiting outside your door_

_I was sure_

_You'd give me more_

* * *

Minutos a fio ali esperando e nada da porta se abrir. Aquilo era muito mal educado, claro, mas eu precisava muito falar com ele... Provavelmente estava dormindo – mais um motivo para que eu entrasse e o acordasse: já era tarde! Foi o que fiz.

Em passos decididos, entrei.

À medida que me aproximava no quarto, entretanto... "É... Ah... Hm...". Barulhos estranhos. Gemidos. Risadinhas, sussurros. Arqueei as sobrancelhas em desconfiança. Diminuí a intensidade dos passos e cheguei de fininho, espiando da melhor e mais silenciosa forma possível lá dentro...

* * *

_Heart skipped a beat_

_And when I caught it you were out of reach_

_But I'm sure, I'm sure_

_You've heard it before_

* * *

Eu devia ter simplesmente virado as costas e saído. Mas a surpresa foi maior e me fez entrar mais no quarto (nem me dei conta do que estava fazendo a essa altura). Ali fiquei parada, olhando aquela cena com os olhos arregalados. O jeito que eles estavam não era ok.

Sasuke me olhou.

Naruto me olhou.

Os dois ajoelhados na cama, com as mãos enfiadas um dentro da calça um do outro. Bochechas coradas, lábios um pouco abertos e aparentemente úmidos. Ninguém disse nada. Só ficamos assim, nos olhando, estupefatos durante o que pareceram horas. Ou constrangidos? Eu só conseguia me perguntar... Quando? Como deixei isso escapar?

Senti um aperto na altura do peito.

* * *

_No need to come to me_

_When I can make it all the way to you_

* * *

Eu não podia pensar. Esse é um dos momentos que decide toda uma vida. Balancei a cabeça como havia feito ao tentar me livrar dos pensamentos sobre meus sentimentos para com Sasuke-kun e aproveitei para me livrar das lágrimas que pairavam ali em algum lugar. Sorte que elas nem chegaram a descer.

Chorar pra quê?

_Não pense_.

Não...

Apertei os lábios, mordendo o inferior em seguida.

Faça. Agora.

Finalmente, tirando coragem não sei de onde, arranquei minha blusa por cima da cabeça e fui até eles, de olhos fechados, me enfiando de joelhos entre os dois corpos. Beijei a boca de quem encontrei primeiro, me apoiando preguiçosamente sobre o peito de quem estava atrás. Eles puseram as mãos em mim, em todos os lugares.

_Não me rejeitem_.

_Eu não sou inútil_.


End file.
